Birthday Twins
by Harnody
Summary: My first fanfic featuring The Adversity Twins! Jay always makes a card for Mickey and Mickey always buys a present for Jay. But Mickey wants to turn things around by making a card for Jay instead. Little did he know that Jay also made a change in their tradition. Rated for bromance, pencils, and a heck of a lot of papercuts!


**Hey ya'll! I'm in the middle of a writer's block right now so why not make the very first fanfic ever featuring one of my most favorite Ridonculous Race Teams, and one of my most favorite BroTPs: The Adversity Twins! They're so cute and their bromance is real so yea. They're too adorable to not be written in a story. This is pure bromance. This is** **NOT** **yaoi, may I remind you.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this short story and this is probably the first Jay/Mickey fic there is out there in the Total Drama fandom. I can't be too sure. Aren't they just the most adorable siblings ever!? Be sure to leave a review if necessary. Until then, I'm out and enjoy!**

* * *

Mickey stayed up all late tonight, working on his card for Jay. They're twins – they have the same birthday. Every year, Jay would rock up with a card for Mickey. It was a card Jay made himself. And as for Mickey, all he would do is spend his small allowance on something Jay likes – one that hopefully won't cost him his life.

Mickey was too afraid to make a card or to craft anything for that matter. First and foremost, he's afraid of holding a pencil. He doesn't want to use a ballpen because he knows he'll mess up on every try. They were like pencils too, which he's afraid of due to a certain incident during his childhood. He's severely allergic to eraser dust and sharpened pencil lead makes him choke. He wouldn't use stuff like glue because he would glue his own hands to his face like he usually did. He often gets paper cuts due to his sensitive skin. And finally, he's not a good artist.

This year was going to change.

It was painful too. Every time Jay would unknowingly interrupt, Mickey would tell him to go away, much to Jay's disappointment. He didn't mean to upset his older twin. That night, Jay noticed that the bed next to him was empty. He checked his digital clock.

 _11:30_ _pm_

"Strange," Jay yawned. He got out of bed and grabbed a flashlight. He put his slippers on and headed downstairs. All of a sudden he heard a soft yelp which appeared to be from his younger twin. "Mickey?" he called out.

"Aah…! That's my twentieth paper cut tonight," Mickey whimpered. His hands had several red marks on them. His other hand was fully patched and he ran out of bandages. Not even gloves can protect him. Then he heard his brother call him. Desperate to hide, he slipped all his belongings in the trash bin, along with the card, and hid the bin under the tablecloth. He turned around and saw his tired brother rubbing his eyes weakly.

"H-hey, Jay! What's up?" Mickey stammered. Cautious, he his hands in the pockets of his sky blue jacket.

"I should be asking you the same question," Jay said wearily. "It's late. You should be sleeping."

"Well, you know me. I'm sleep deprived!" excused Mickey.

"I don't remember that being on your list," Jay said as he started to wake up more.

"I just can't sleep right now," Mickey partially admitted.

"Look, if it's because you're stressed about our birthdays tomorrow then you don't need to worry. Mom won't be taking us out anywhere. Plus I don't like to see you get hives in the middle of the night," said Jay.

"I-I'm not stressed. And you don't have to come and check on me every now and then," Mickey whispered.

"What can I say? You're my brother and I love you. Now can you please go to sleep? I can't sleep well at night knowing something might happen to you when I'm not around. You know that right?" Jay reminded.

Mickey smiled. "Y-you're right. Thanks. I'll meet you there in a sec, okay?"

Jay smiled back and shrugged. "Fine. But don't make me get back down here, otherwise I'm telling mom."

"Sure Jay! Hehe…" As soon as Jay left, Mickey brought his hands out and sighed. "That was close…"

He took the bin out of the table and grabbed his card. It was almost finished. Now all he needed to do was to grab a pencil and write a message on the card. He walked to the working desk and saw a can with pencils on it. With extreme trepidation, he slowly reached for it. Then he drew his hand back.

"Ah! Mickey, it's time to man up!" Mickey hissed to himself. He took a deep breath and prepared to hold his hand out. His right hand was covered in paper cuts, stinging every time he moved it. He was right handed so writing has become an even bigger problem. He didn't care anymore.

"This one's for Jay!" In one swift move, he took the pencil and wrote on the card with celerity. Two minutes later, he quickly dropped the pencil like it's hot and held his right hand while breathing heavily. It's as if he's been burned by a pencil. Looking down at the card, he tried to read the message for himself.

It was readable. The exterior of the card looked good. Instead of drawing, he cut out shapes of colored paper and put them together to form Jay and himself. He even cut out shapes to spell "Happy Birthday!" instead of writing it. That explains all the paper cuts. Instead of using glue, he used tape to stick the shapes together. He accidentally cut his hand with the scissors too. He only used a pencil to write the message.

"I did it!" Mickey screamed as softly as he could.

"Mickey… I'm coming down!" said a deeper voice. Eyes widened, Mickey hid the card in the desk drawer and headed upstairs.

"I'm coming, Jay!"

* * *

The next day, Jaw woke up earlier than Mickey. He reached for his drawer and pulled out a wrapped box. It was big. "This year's gonna change," he said to himself. He noticed Mickey, still asleep, and tiptoed to him. He shook him lightly.

"Rise and shine, Mickey," he whispered. Mickey jolted, which made Jay jump, as if he had an nightmare.

"NO MORE PENCILS PLEASE!"

He did have a nightmare.

"Did you dream about pencils again?" Jay asked.

"U-Uh… maybe?"

Jay chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll get over it one day. Anyway, guess what day it is today."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," said Mickey.

"On three!" Jay said.

"One.

"Two.

"THREE!"

"Happy Birthday, Mickey!" "Happy Birthday, Jay!" They said altogether before giving each other a hug. Pulling back, Jay placed a big box on Mickey's bed.

"What's this?" Mickey asked.

"It's your present, silly!" said his older brother.

"Y-You didn't get me a card?" Mickey stuttered.

"Yeah… it kinda got old over the years so I thought, hey why not buy you a gift instead? You always did it for me," said Jay.

"Gee, Jay, I… I don't know what to say," Mickey said.

"Go on, open it!" Jay said excitedly. "I think you'll like it!"

"Wait!" Mickey said all of a sudden.

"What's the matter?"

"Can… Can I show you my gift first?" Mickey pleaded.

"Oh, uh, okay! Sure!" Jay said unsurely.

"Great! I'll be right back." Before Mickey could leave, Jay noticed Mickey's hands. "Hey, stop! What happened to your hands?" Jay asked worriedly.

"Oh, um this? It's nothing really…"

"No, it's not nothing! What did you do?" Jay took Mickey's hands and examined them. "Are these paper cuts?"

"O-ow! S-stop touching my hands! They hurt!" whimpered Mickey.

"Sorry." Jay released them. "Seriously though, what have you been doing?"

Mickey sighed. It's too late to keep it a surprise now. "Follow me. I have something to show you." The two headed downstairs and Mickey went to the desk. Jay brought his gift and placed it on the table while waiting for Mickey's present.

"Remember last night when I stayed up late?"

"Yes?"

Mickey opened the drawer and took out the card. Then he gave it to Jay. "Here."

Jay's eyes widened in shock. It was a card- a _real_ card – a card that _Mickey_ created! He recognized the shaped figures of he and his brother taped on the cover. Opening it, he saw a message that was actually written with a pencil. And that meant… Mickey used a pencil for the first time in a LONG time! And he did it for him.

"You… you did this? For me?" Jay stammered. There was brief silence, other than hearing incoherent sounds from his younger twin.

"Y-Yeah… that explains all the cuts I have. I guess you're not the only one who wanted to make a change this year," Mickey answered. "I got to use a pencil again… that's good right?"

" _Dear Jay,_

 _Thanks for being there for me. You're the best brother I ever had and I love you. And I hope you'll have a wonderful birthday with me._

 _From,_

 _Mickey_ ," Jay read clearly.

"I know that every year you give me a card and... I wanted to do the same for you. I ran out of what to say because the pencil kept on touching my cuts. I'm sorry," Mickey confessed. Jay didn't care about the length. As short as the message was, it was enough to make his eyes water.

"Stop apologizing and... come here you!" He grabbed his younger twin and pulled him into a hug.

"Wha-ah! Y-you like it?" Mickey asked.

"Like it? I love it! Best. Birthday gift. EVER! I could never ask for a better twin like you, Mickey. You're the best!" Jay sobbed. Mickey smiled and hugged back. "So are you!"

"I'll treasure it forever. But seriously, try not to cut yourself multiple times again, okay?" Jay said.

"I promise."

"Good! Now here, open mine!" Noticing Mickey's wounds, he pulled the box away from him before Mickey could grab it. "On second thought, I'll open it for you."

Unwrapping the gift, Jay showed Mickey what was inside. Mickey got the same reaction. "Jay… is this?"

"That's right! It's an emergency kit! It's loaded with everything there is to keep you safe. It's got a helmet in there too to replace your old one. And check it out: it's got your name on it!" Jay explained. Now it was his turn to be captured in a hug.

"No, it's to keep both of us safe! This is the best gift ever! And you're the best brother ever! I love you!" Mickey cried.

"Love you too, bro," Jay whispered back. After pulling away from the hug, Mickey removed his helmet and replaced it with the new one. "I love it!"

"Radical!" Noticing Mickey's hands, Jay took his sore hands in his. "Now… about these paper cuts."

"Well… mom's still asleep. You wanna try using this kit?" Mickey asked excitedly. Jay smiled warmly.

"You read my mind."


End file.
